The Syndicate (Mission Impossible)
The Syndicate (later renamed as The Apostles) is a mysterious and powerful international terrorist organization serving as the main antagonistic faction of Mission Impossible - Rogue Nation and Mission: Impossible - Fallout. It was originally a British missionary project created by Atlee but, under the leadership of Solomon Lane, the Syndicate went rogue and became its own separate organization. History Origins The Syndicate was originally a proposed project to perform missions without an oversight, making the British Prime Minister an executioner without accountability. MI6 chief Atlee has created it within MI6 without any permission. At some point, Solomon Lane stole the project and turned against Atlee and MI6 to lead the Syndicate. It is consisted of covert operatives who betrayed their home countries and faked their deaths, all of them went rogue, joined in the Syndicate with Solomon Lane as their leader while those became well-trained assassins and agents for the Syndicate. ''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation'' Opening Ethan Hunt is convinced that he can prove the existence of the Syndicate, an international criminal consortium consisting of rogue covert operatives and well-trained killers. Reporting to an Impossible Mission Force substation to receive his orders, the Syndicate reveal their existence to Hunt, having infiltrated the substation to capture him after a man killed a young female IMF agent who doubled as a record shop keeper in London right in front of Ethan who was locked inside the room and gassed before Ethan was rescued by Ilsa Faust, a Syndicate operative and disavowed MI6 agent who offers no explanation for her actions. With their existence confirmed, Hunt begins following his only lead: a blond man in glasses who oversaw his capture. Assassination at the Opera Six months later, Hunt leads a CIA Special Activities Division team to an empty safe house as a means of passing information on the Syndicate to his friend, intelligence analyst Benji Dunn. Suspicious of Hunley's actions and believing he will kill Hunt at the first opportunity, Brandt recruits former agent Luther Stickell to discreetly find Hunt, using a likeness of Ilsa found at the safe house. Hunt arranges for Dunn to attend an opera in Vienna, recruiting him to take part in a covert mission to locate the man in glasses. Realizing that the Syndicate plans to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria at the opera, Hunt intervenes by shooting him before the Syndicate can. Escaping with Ilsa and one of the intended shooters, he is powerless to prevent the Chancellor from being killed by a car bomb put in place as a redundancy. Ilsa Faust meets Hunt Ilsa partners with Hunt and Dunn to locate a file hidden by a Syndicate traitor on a high-security server terminal used to regulate a Moroccan power station. Believing it to be a ledger containing the names of all Syndicate agents, the trio secure it before Ilsa betrays Hunt and Dunn. She returns to London, passing the file on to her handler, Attlee. However, Atlee discreetly erases the file, forcing Ilsa to return to the Syndicate and prove her loyalty to its supreme leader, Solomon Lane, who Hunt knows as the man in the glasses. Regrouping with Brandt and Stickell, Hunt and Dunn follow Ilsa back to London, where they debate the nature of their work. Having betrayed one another so many times, they can no longer be certain of their own loyalty, question what to do next as they cannot be sure that Lane has not anticipated and moved to manipulate them. When Dunn and Ilsa are abducted by Lane's men, Hunt realizes that Lane will always have a plan to acquire the files, and that the only sure way to stop him is to force a confrontation with him. He agrees to Lane's ultimatum to abduct the British Prime Minister and use his voice print to unlock the file. Downfall Disturbed by this turn of events, Brandt contacts Hunley and reveals their location. Hunley arrives at a charity auction to try and prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, and take him with Brandt and Atlee to a secure room. Having posed as Attlee, Hunt reveals himself and has the Prime Minister confirm the existence of the Syndicate: a top-secret project that sought to recruit disavowed foreign operatives to carry out clandestine missions; an initiative that the Prime Minister rejected as too extreme. When the real Attlee arrives, Hunt subdues him, and he admits that he and Lane hijacked the project for their own ends and went rogue, and that he has been covering up its existence ever since. Atlee is arrested and taken into custody. Stickell discovers that the file is not a ledger of agents, but contains the location and access codes for billions of dollars in untraceable funds that Lane has been desperate to get to expand the Syndicate's operations. Hunt memorizes the data and destroys the disk to force Lane to release Dunn and Ilsa in exchange for what he knows. He lures Lane out into the open and into a trap set up by Stickell. Imprisoned in a bulletproof cell, he is gassed and taken into custody. Some time later, Hunley and Brandt return to the oversight committee to reinstate the IMF. Hunley suggests that their original meeting gave them a pretext to let Hunt's team infiltrate the CIA and take down the Syndicate without arousing suspicion. The committee is skeptical, believing Hunley is trying to save face, but agree when Brandt again refuses to discuss operational matters without permission. Outside, Brandt addresses Hunley as the Secretary of the IMF, revealing that the entire scheme was an elaborate ploy to expose and destroy the Syndicate and the oversight committee reinstated the IMF. Quotes Members Solomon Lane Solomon Lane is the leader of the Syndicate, formerly an MI6 agent and a skilled assassin. Ilsa Faust Ilsa Faust is the a high-ranking member of the Syndicate, but she betrays them and their leader, Solomon Lane, to cooperate with Ethan Hunt and his IMF team. She originally went undercover to take down the Syndicate from the inside. Atlee Attlee is Ilsa Faust's handler and the founder of the Syndicate. He is the Chief of Secret Intelligence Service, also known as MI6. Atlee had been trying to conceal its existence, including his role of creating it, ever since Lane stole the project and turned it against him and MI6. Janik “the Bone Doctor" Vinter Janik Vinter, nicknamed the "Bone Doctor", is Lane's second-in-command. A400 Pilot 1 The low-level Chechen separatist pilot on-board The Syndicate's Airbus A400M Atlas assigned to transport the V.X. nerve gas weapons from Belarus to Damascus, Syria. Less than 24 hours later, his body, along with his crew, was found on the ground. A400 Pilot 2 The low-level Chechen separatist co-pilot on-board The Syndicate's Airbus A400M Atlas assigned to transport the V.X. nerve gas weapons from Belarus to Damascus, Syria. Less than 24 hours later, his body, along with his crew, was found on the ground. A400 Crewman The low-level Chechen separatist crewman on-board The Syndicate's Airbus A400M Atlas assigned to transport the V.X. nerve gas weapons from Belarus to Damascus, Syria. Less than 24 hours later, his body, along with his crew, was found on the ground. Kagan M. Kagan is a member of The Syndicate assigned to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria in the opera of Vienna. Richter W. Richter is a member of The Syndicate, formerly a member of German Secret Service, assigned to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria in the opera of Vienna. Saif Saif is Janik Vinter's fellow member of the Syndicate. Navigation Category:Anarchist Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupting Influence